Robots can be configured to perform a variety of functions. For example, a robot can be configured to utilize one or more end effectors to grasp objects, open doors, clean a surface, etc. Various techniques may be utilized to configure robots. As one example, humans may utilize various programming environments (e.g., text based, graphical based) to create source code that dictates at least some operations of a robot. The source code can be compiled into object code, which may be executed by one or more processors of the robot to control one or more operations of the robot. As another example, neural network models can be trained based on training data and utilized in the control of one or more operations of the robot.